La cortesana de Tortuga
by Kuroidono1
Summary: Capítulo 2: por fin! después de un tiempo...Jack siente atracción por Cecilia, ya pronto llegan a Port Royal y el 2do cap, es interesante. Dejen comentarios.
1. Enferma

LA CORTESANA DE TORTUGA.  
  
"¿Qué significa esta palabra? ¿Por qué siempre se ocupa de asustar a las personas cuando la oyen? ¿Una enfermedad, un vicio tal vez? No me explico...hasta los mismos sabios no pueden describirla, y siempre sacan el mismo comentario: 'Una pecadora, una golfa, una prostituta'. ¿Por qué sacan tantas conclusiones? Si tan sólo...si tan sólo supieran mi historia, ¿cómo es posible que puedan decir tantas locuras, tantas falsedades? ¿Acaso tendrán miedo?  
  
La despedida es difícil, sin embargo debemos hacerlo, ¿tenemos qué hacerlo? Creo que la respuesta es obvia, pero aún así...no sé cómo expresar, que al estar al lado de alguien 'peligroso' me hiciera sentir...segura de mí misma. Cómo mostrar que nada. Ni un sabor, ni olor, ni siquiera el color del cielo ha sido tan claro...tan precioso como el hecho de pertenecerle.  
  
Miro como su rostro me hace sentir las mejillas sonrojarse, pero no me explico el por qué todavía. Él llegó a mi vida como si nada, y mientras lo hacía, recordaba todas las cosas que me había 'enseñado' (por así decirlo) en la Isla Tortuga.  
  
Todos me preguntan por qué empecé por el final y volví al principio. La respuesta es simple. No podía entender el principio hasta llegar al final......Faltaban muchas piezas del rompecabezas...Tantas cosas que ella no me había dicho. Mi madre era como yo: una cortesana...Vivía bajo su sombra entonces. Era la mujer más hermosa que haya visto. Todos piensan así cuando son niños: pero era la mujer más bella que haya visto. Él entró a nuestras vidas sin avisarnos. Ella lo ignoró al principio: no era su tipo. Pero nos reíamos de él. De su persistencia. Nunca dejes a un hombre pasar toda la noche, decía. Nunca te disculpes, nunca expliques nada.................pero ella estaba rompiendo todas sus reglas y eso lo cambiaría todo.  
  
A medida que pasaba los años, mi madre murió de la vejez, y comencé por ser igual que ella...Toda mi vida me habían dicho que alguien tenía que pagar por mí, no importaba las consecuencias, pero que era la manera de ganarse la vida. Siempre al pendiente con lo que mi mamá me dijo....pero pasó algo de improviso....."  
  
Estando una mañana fresca en el Perla Negra, conocido y temido por marineros y por poblaciones, respetado por el Océano y reconocido por velas negras. Se ve un hombre con mucho maquillaje, una banda roja y cabello negro y enmarañado. Con un bigote y barba en forma de candado y la barba con 2 trenzas pequeñas. Cuencas a los lados de su rostro y de vestimenta sucia, y un saco negro y extraño. Mira a una chica que traía una mata pero no poblada de cabello rojo oscuro hasta llegar al pecho, lisos y brillantes y de un intenso azul zafiro en la mirada, tez muy blanca y muy delgada, pero muy delgada. Traía puesto un vestido elegante blanco-beige, y en varias partes del vestido era vino con algunas cuantas flores de distintas tonalidades de rojo, y un pañuelo blanco con el cual tosía varias veces. Le dirigió una mirada levantando las cejas como indicándole los buenos días.  
  
"Sé lo que tal vez mi madre esté pensando desde donde quiera que esté: ¿cómo pude permitirlo? ¿Cómo pude permitir que llegara a mi vida así de nada más?. La verdad es que no lo sé, es simplemente que no lo sé, pero el tiempo que he estado con él, me hace sentir tranquila....yo misma.....me siento....enamorada. "  
  
- Ana María, toma el timón.- dijo el hombre  
  
- Sí.- respondió una chica morena con un sombrero muy extraño.  
  
Jack Sparrow había despertado muy temprano y caminaba por el barco sintiendo la mañana fresca, llegó a la punta de éste y miró el horizonte. La mañana era muy tranquila y el mar estaba sin mucho movimiento...Jack sentía siempre una atracción muy especial al mar y siempre viajaba a donde quiera que quería ir...pero todos los días, estaba presente en su barco. Miró atrás y miró a una chica roja sentada en un barril y traía una pierna cruzada...la chica tosió un par de veces y traía un pañuelo, Jack sonrió y se dirigió a ella.  
  
- Hola amor.- dijo Jack  
  
-........- sin embargo la chica lo miró con frialdad y miró el mar.  
  
- ¿Ahora qué sucede?- respondió el capitán.  
  
- Ha roto su promesa capitán...aún no me ha llevado a donde le pedí.- dijo la chica que parecía no contar con más de 22 años.  
  
- Ay amor! Pides demasiado ¿sabes? Te llevaré a Port Royal, lo prometo.-  
  
- No puedo confiar en ninguna de sus palabras capitán.- al decir esto Jack se viró e iba nuevamente a la punta del barco.  
  
Ella lo siguió.  
  
- ¿Ahora se va no? Siempre hace lo mismo Sparrow, siempre prefiere salvarse el pellejo, no le importa nada más.- le dijo la chica y algunos de los que limpiaban el barco  
  
- Te agradecería que me trataras como 'tú' y no como 'usted'.- dijo Jack y apoyó una pierna en el borde del barco.  
  
- Está bien, si eso quieres....pero entiéndeme por favor Jack, tengo que ir ahí, es muy importante.-  
  
- Tranquila, llegarás sana y salva.-  
  
- COF COF, entiende que tengo que ir con un doctor.- dijo la chica tapándose la boca  
  
- ¿Para qué quieres ir con un doctor? Estás bien de salud.-  
  
- No es (cof, cof) cierto, necesito saber qué enfermedad tengo.- dijo  
  
- Cecilia, por favor.- dijo Jack  
  
- No Jack, es enserio...tengo que confesarte algo...- dijo Cecilia tosiendo otro par de veces.  
  
- ¿Qué más me estarás ocultando? ¡Ya sé, ahora me saldrás con que tienes una hermana gemela y que se está siendo pasar por ti!.- dijo Jack enfadado  
  
- Jack, no estoy jugando...ya te dije que lamentaba no haberlo dicho.-  
  
- Pues he de decirte que no me pareció divertido que no me dijeras la verdad, señorita cortesana.- dijo Jack  
  
- No estés insinuando...- interrumpida.  
  
- Ah ya veo....sobrevives mintiendo.- dijo Jack mostrando sus dientes pero con sarcasmo, varios de los que estaban cerca rieron.  
  
- ¡JA! Tú sigues a un estúpido código, no veo por qué no deba yo seguir el mío.- dijo Cecilia enfadada.  
  
- No ofendas el código, nos ha salvado muchas veces.-  
  
- Y el mío a mi también...además, como muchos han dicho, 'el código está hecho a base de pautas a seguir y no de reglas'.-  
  
- Pues sí, es nuestro lema.-  
  
- Ya veo, ahora con tu permiso me voy.- dijo Cecilia y llegó al camarote de Jack y sacó una bolsa de un cajón...Jack la tomó del brazo y la haló.  
  
- ¿Por qué eres tan difícil amor?- dijo Jack  
  
- Suéltame.- dijo Cecilia y comenzó a toser mucho y muy fuerte.  
  
- (La suelta) Lo siento, ¿por qué no vas a mi camarote esta noche?- dijo Jack  
  
- Podría contagiarte.-  
  
- No le tengo miedo.-  
  
- No se trata de tener miedo, se trata de saber manejarlo.- dijo Cecilia  
  
- ¿Entonces qué?-  
  
- No...¿crees que soy estúpida? Jack...ay Jack, si supieras que me he dado cuenta de todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos meses, he estado aquí encerrada durante 3 de ellos y mi salud está empeorando....me siento muy delgada, no como mucho...cuando toso me siento, mareada.-  
  
- No creo que sea señal de embarazo, no te has acosado con nadie.-  
  
- Pero tú sí, ¿por qué dices que me quieres, o mas bien, que me deseas, trayendo a otras mujeres al barco para divertirte un rato y después mandarlas por el tubo? ¿por qué eres tan mentiroso?-  
  
- ¿Y en qué te afecta?-  
  
- ¿En qué me afecta? Me afecta en que seas un mentiroso de por vida, pero ¿sabes qué no tendrás nunca de mi? Puedes quedarte con mi ropa, puedes quedarte con mis joyas, con mi dinero....Pero una cosa no tendrás: mi dignidad, así es como yo no opero las cosas doctorcito, así que exijo que me lleves a Port Royal...- dijo Cecilia llorando y por el esfuerzo que hizo comenzó a toser más...  
  
Jack se le acercó y le sostuvo por unos momentos, por que Cecilia sentía que sus piernas eran traicioneras y sus zapatos finos dejaban de sentir el peso de su cuerpo llevándola al suelo. Jack le tomó los brazos y quedaron así, pero ella seguía tosiendo...después de dejar de hacerlo, Jack miró que traía lágrimas en los ojos y tenía las mejilas muy sonrojadas. Le acarició la mejilla y le habló con ternura ahora...  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Siempre estás tosiendo ¿de esa manera?-  
  
- Por que (respiró) es precisamente (de nuevo) por eso, que quiero ir con (cof) el doctor.- dijo  
  
-...........- costó un momento en asimilarlo pero Jack tenía que admitir que su salud estaba muy mal...  
  
- Por favor, Jack.....- dijo Cecilia y poco a poco se iba durmiendo y se desmayó.  
  
- Cecilia...- murmuró Jack y la recostó en su cama  
  
Fue entonces en ese momento en que toda esperanza había terminado. A los minutos y segundos traía la cara muy pálida y los labios morados, sentía mucho frío y tenía sudor frío en la frente, pero era una exageración de su sudor. Y le iba a tapar pero primero abrió la puerta...Fue cuando un señor semi-calvo entró al camarote...  
  
- Jack, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo?-  
  
- Se desmayó, Gibbs, da la orden de ir a Port Royal.- dijo Jack batallando al abrir la ventana.  
  
- ¿Pero qué dices? Vamos rumbo a Selene, tardaremos aproximadamente 6 días en llegar a Port Royal.- dijo Gibbs  
  
- Dile a Ana María que aumente a 11 nudos, irá más rápido y tardaremos 2 días.- dijo Jack y se acercó a Cecilia y miró el pañuelo y quedó helado, no se movió...  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?- se acercó y al ver lo que Jack le señalaba tomó una cara sorpresiva...  
  
¿Es lo que yo creo que es?- preguntó nuevamente Gibbs y Jack tomó el pañuelo y lo olió.  
  
- Sangre. Tenemos que apurarnos.- dijo Jack sosteniendo el pañuelo y tomó la frente a Cecilia que respiraba por la boca.  
  
- Enseguida.- dijo Gibbs y desde dentro del camarote se pudo escuchar los gritos de él ordenando ir más rápido.  
  
Jack quedó mirando a la pobre chica que traía frente a él...era una lástima su enfermedad...  
  
- Te lo prometo, perdóname por haber sido tan severo contigo, ¿podrás perdonarme?- preguntó Jack  
  
"A pesar de aparentar ser un hombre duro, por dentro, es incapaz de matar a una abeja.....bueno, ni tanto, a lo que me refiero es que tiene un corazón de oro y enorme, realmente estoy enamorada de este hombre...no quiero irme, ni él quiere que me vaya, pero debe entender, que me queda poco tiempo de vida. No sé por cuánto tiempo, pero sería mejor no separarlo más de lo que él ama en esta vida, el mar. Y él sabe que mis cenizas irán a ella pronto."  
  
Jack tocó la mejilla puesto que Cecilia estaba de costado y temblaba...le puso una manta y seguía temblando.  
  
- Mi amor....de verdad....te amo, no te me vayas....sé que tal vez esto sea peligroso, pero no quiero arriesgarte a llevarte con un doctor, pero si es lo que quieres, te llevaré...- dijo Jack y se le acercó a la Cecilia posando sus labios sobre los de ella.  
  
Tan hermosa y tan delicada se veía dormida...como si nunca hubiera visto dormir a alguien....pero con el miedo de perderla, miedo a dejarla dormir mucho tiempo puede ser peligroso, puede ser, algo mucho peor que sólo estar enferma. Salió del camarote y vio que ya giraron y ahora iban rumbo a Port Royal...Jack subió al timón que estaba siendo manejado por Ana María...Gibbs estaba tomando un poco de ron y Jack se sirvió un 'poco' también....digamos, un jarrón, una pinta completa.  
  
- ¿Qué crees que tenga Jack?- le preguntó Gibbs y Ana María viró a Jack que traía la mirada perdida a lo lejos.  
  
- No lo sé Gibbs...no lo sé, pero me da mala espina esto....- miró a Gibbs  
  
Tenemos que regresar pronto.- dijo Jack y miró su mano, traía aún el pañuelo de Cecilia...  
  
- ¿Qué pasa capitán?- preguntó Ana María al ver a Jack mirando el pañuelo.  
  
Éste le mostró su contenido y ella dejó escapar un grito ahogado y la impresión de la chica estaba muy asustada e impactada....  
  
- Capitán...¿piensa lo mismo que yo?-  
  
- No quiero ni pensarlo Ana María.-  
  
- Entonces aumentaremos la velocidad: 12 NUDOS AHORA DE BOBA A PROA, AHORA.-  
  
Y unos marineros obedecieron al instante...y se sintió una brisa del cual Jack no sintió anteriormente. Se colgó a una de las redes que sujetaba el borde del barco y se sostuvo para mirar al frente. Alzó la mano que sujetaba el pañuelo y abrió su puño, dejando que el viento se lo llevara...Jack viró su cara y cada vez se iba haciendo más y más pequeño el pedazo de manta con el rastro de Cecilia. Cerró sus párpados y los abrió mirando el mar ahora.  
  
- 'Poseidón, Neptuno, Tetis, Ariel, Ada....dioses mitológicos, griegos, romanos, hebreos....si de verdad existen....y me están leyendo mi pensamiento....permítanme salvarla, la amo como nunca creí que amaría a alguien más....por favor, que se encuentre bien.'- pensó Jack y miró el mar extrañamente....ahora estaba de un intenso color azul marino y la superficie del agua estaba muy cristalina como si los dioses del mar lo pudieran escuchar.  
  
- Gracias.- murmuró  
  
Notas de la autora: espero que haya sido de su agrado, por favor, déjenme aunque sea un comentario Si ya sé que qué cruel de mi parte poner a esta chica enferma, y por si alguno de ustedes quiere saber lo que Cecilia tiene, se llama....¿? Lean el siguiente capítulo, y si los que ya adivinaron, no digan en los reveiws ok? Atte. Kitty 


	2. A un solo paso

Capítulo 2: A un sólo paso.

El sol salió iluminando el camarote donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Cecilia, dormida aunque no por mucho tiempo ya que unos cuantos rayos de la bola brillante, se colocó de forma natural sobre su rostro descubierto. Comenzó a abrir sus delicados ojos azules y miró a su alrededor. Giró su cabeza mientras que una de sus manos las llevaba de forma inconsciente sobre su tez y después de unos segundos reaccionó. ¿Qué hacía en el camarote de Jack? Se preguntó mientras con pesadez se sentaba sobre la cama. Supuso que tal vez fue sólo un mareo y observó a su izquierda que había una mesa con comida encima. Cecilia miró de un lado a otro algo confusa. No recordaba haber visto comida puesta sobre la mesa, pero ella sentía demasiado deseo por probarla que lentamente hizo las cobijas a un lado y posó un pie sobre el piso de madera y después continuó con el otro...

Se levantó como si estuviera mucho tiempo incapacitada, logró llegar a la mesa y se sentó, tomando un pan del plato central y comenzó a comerla despacio. Fue entonces cuando una voz la sacó de pensamientos.

¿Qué tal te encuentras?- preguntó la voz del capitán.

Cecilia observó a Jack y este retrocedió un poco al ver su aspecto, y aunque ella se percató de la expresión, no le tomó demasiada importancia, pero Jack sí se impresionó.

Llegaremos pronto a Port Royal, como lo prometí.- se sentó Jack de la cabecera de la mesa y observaba serio a Cecilia que sólo se limitaba a comer un trozo de pan a pesar de tener enfrente suyo platillos que los marineros desearían comer gustosamente como un banquete.

¿Tan rápido?- preguntó Cecilia sobresaltada con la respuesta de Jack.

¿No dijiste que querías llegar pronto? Bueno, esto es lo más pronto, llegaremos a eso del atardecer...- dijo Jack tomando un poco de vino.

Cecilia no lo comprendía, si era apenas unos momentos cuando se había quedado desmayada, entonces lo comprobó: El Perla Negra, sí que era rápido, tomó otro trozo de pan y Jack le acercó la fruta.

No te limites a comer sólo lo que no te va a llenar.- mencionó Sparrow

¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?- preguntó Cecilia, no comprendía muy bien lo que decía Jack.

Un día y medio.- al decir esto observó que a Cecilia se le caía de las manos los cubiertos (iba a probar el cerdo) y Jack la miró entretenido.

¿Uun día y mediio?- preguntó dudosa con ojos como plato.

Jack asintió y miró nuevamente la expresión de la cortesana...le sorprendió muchísimo verla de esa manera por que juraría que estaba más delgada que ayer. Por eso le acercaba los platillos, para que probara la comida 'de verdad' y que comenzara a estar de esa manera.

No me había dormido tanto anteriormente, creí que sólo fue un mareo.- dijo Cecilia tomando nuevamente los cubiertos y comenzando a comer.

Cecilia...no solo fue un mareo...- Jack le mencionó captando la atención de la chica

¿Cómo que no sólo fue un mareo?-

Te pusiste demasiado pálida...y sí, tienes razón lo que me dijiste anteayer...soy muy terco y no me di cuenta de que tu salud está...más allá que un simple resfriado...no tienes tampoco síntomas de ahora la enfermedad común llamada 'influenza'Si, cierto...he tenido marineros que han muerto de esa enfermedad, pero el punto es que tú no has tenido fiebre, lo cual nos aparta un poco eso.- dijo Jack tomando una manzana verde y plantándole una mordida grande, por un momento le vino la imagen de alguien a quien ya daba por muerto desde hace tiempo...no quiso recordar.

Cecilia dejó los cubiertos y se fue al espejo y también se sorprendió al ver los cambios repentinos, ahora comprobó lo que decía el capitán...estaba blanca, y sus ojos algo hinchados, ojos como de alguien que siempre está enferma y su cabello está algo desarreglado. Pasó sus manos por la cabellera y eso lo arregló un poco, pero no quedaba de otra más que asimilar la realidad y miró el piso...Jack observó cómo la chica indicaba ligeramente con la cabeza un 'si' y cada vez era más notorio el gesto. Jack entrecerró los ojos.

Supongo que...tendré que cuidarme más...no es común que esté así.- dijo Cecilia mirándolo a los ojos y esforzando una sonrisa falsa.

Jack se levantó chasqueando un poco la boca y al poco rato se puso frente a ella mientras que esta miraba otra vez el piso, esta vio los zapatos que intervenían con la mirada hacia el suelo y poco a poco levantó la vista dudosa. Jack la miraba serena y con una mano le acariciaba la mejilla izquierda.

Cualquiera diría que tienes miedo...¿me equivoco?- preguntó Jack sin poder evitar mirar su cuello y su cabello.

Ella asintió con tristeza reflejada en el rostro.

¿Por qué temes?- preguntó el capitán acariciando la mejilla

Me...da miedo...dormir mucho...y...no despertar más...(Cecilia observó que Jack no entendía lo que ella se refería) he sentido como si mi alma, en lo más profundo se separa de mi cuerpo, y se va alejando, como si se perdiese en las estrellas o como si estuviera en el fondo del mar con toda especie existente...siento que no regreso y eso...eso es lo que me impide despertar...- dijo Cecilia con temblor en la voz y Jack comprendió mejor de lo que creía con lo que ella quería decir.

Como si estuvieras a un sólo paso de morir...- concluyó Jack.

Sí...a un sólo paso...- dijo Cecilia retirándose de estar frente a frente con el capitán y se acercaba al espejo para notar nuevamente sus ojos.

No voy a permitirlo...- dijo Jack después de 10 segundos largos mirando a la nada.

¿No vas a permitir qué? Ya no se puede hacer nada, y no por que lo diga sin ver a un doctor, lo siento en mi cuerpo y siento que estoy en el infierno...- dijo Cecilia notando cómo sus ojos se humedecían.

Se puede evitar...prometí llevarte con un doctor para que te cure y él hará su trabajo, estoy seguro que esto es temporal.- interrumpido nuevamente por Cecilia que lo miraba a los ojos haciéndole frente.

¿Temporal? He estado con esta tos durante meses, más de 4 para ser exactos...cada vez se pone más áspera y me sorprende ver la sangre como si fuera anemia.- mencionó la chica casi histérica.

La anemia es muy distinta...pero puede ser posibilidad de lo que puedes tener, he visto cómo te alimentas y no es algo que se denomina 'alimentación sana'- dijo Jack tranquilo y severo.

Cecilia quedó anonadada con lo dicho y bajó la vista nuevamente al suelo..."por mucho que lo niegue...admito que tiene razón y que por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice". Cecilia comenzó a llorar y Jack pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Amor, tranquila.- mencionó Jack

No puedo estar tranquila...no sé qué sucede conmigo...- mencionó Cecilia haciendo esfuerzo por separarse del capitán y al lograrlo se hizo a un lado como si sintiera asco de ser ella.

No llegaremos a nada si nos ponemos a discutir...pronto llegaremos, vístete si quieres...- dijo Jack con cierto aire de rencor al decir lo último y se dirigía a la puerta del camarote (estaba cerrada)

¡Jack!- dijo Cecilia impidiendo que saliera el capitán y aunque su orgullo le decía lo contrario, viró a ver la chica.

Jack hizo un movimiento exagerado indicando un "¿qué quieres ahora?" y esta se quedó muda...

¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Jack y Cecilia se acercó en 3 zancadas y lo abrazó plantándole un beso en los labios sin contenerse más.

Jack se sorprendió por que ahora fue ella quien lo besó...un beso sincero y tierno para tener experiencia en ellos, posó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella y correspondió el beso haciéndolo más prolongado y entreabriendo la boca. Cecilia también se sorprendió...no se podía explicar ¿cómo tantas veces que había besado a muchos chicos y hombres de mayor edad sentía ahora que este beso era como su primer beso? sin mencionar que ella sabía que Jack NO sentía lo mismo...o quien sabe...no estaba segura, pero Jack lo comprendió también...ella había sido única, no solo por su belleza sino por ser un corazón noble al paso en que la fue conociendo...

**FLASH BACK.**

_Era de noche en la Isla Tortuga y como siempre, él, Jack Sparrow iba a visitar con mayor frecuencia para ver las novedades de los pueblos más cercanos y ¿por qué no? gastar un poco de oro para bebida y compañía placentera. Entró al bar donde hombres se golpeaban entre ellos y las mujeres estaban pasadas de ron y vino. Jack se sentó en una mesa redonda tomando una pinta de ron mezclado con especies pensando ¿qué cosas podría robar de otros barcos para su tripulación?. _

_No hubo quien en ese momento para acompañarlo a pasar un buen rato, sin embargo una mujer de cabellos rubios oxigenados y labial rojo con maquillaje excesivo llegó mirándolo con sensualidad. Jack la reconoció._

_- Hola.- dijo la chica._

_- Gisele...- fue lo único que dijo Jack._

_- No es común verte solo por aquí...no te he visto desde la última noche en que la pasamos juntos en las afueras de la isla.- dijo Gisele tomando asiento y haciendo su cabellera larga hacia atrás haciéndose una coleta alta y descuidada._

_- Bueno, he tenido cosas 'mejores qué hacer'- al decir esto lo dijo con énfasis de enfado pero Gisele se levantó y se colocó en las piernas de Jack._

_- ¿Sabes? La última vez me dejaste insatisfecha.- mencionó_

_Jack sólo levantó las cejas..._

_- ¿Por qué amor?- Jack observó el cuello y la parte descubierta de su corsé que dejaba al exterior parte de sus senos._

_- Pues...quería ofrecerme con una tarifa de descuento y no sé, tal vez pedirte que me raptes.- mencionó Gisele acercándose al rostro de Jack y este se alejó._

_- Ahora no...tengo que irme.- mencionó Jack deteniendo a la chica._

_Gisele se levantó y le dio la espalda, para después virarse (haciendo un círculo vaya) y después darle una bofetada al capitán Sparrow. Varios de los que estaban cerca se rieron y abuchearon a Jack. Este se levantó._

_- No estoy seguro de haber merecido eso.- dijo _

_- Pues sí, sí lo mereces¿cómo es posible que me rechaces?- dijo y los del bar se callaron, Jack lo notó._

_- Hay mejor compañía allá fuera, o prefiero estar sólo que mal acompañado...- dijo Jack y las mujeres que estaban cerca se ofendieron (eran amigas de Gisele)_

_Gisele fingió estar llorando._

_- Así que cuando decías que me amabas...¿era juego?- hombres que estaban cercanos estallaron en risas, a excepción de las mujeres que se defendían entre sí._

_- Tómalo como quieras...el único amor de mi vida es el mar y mi barco.- dijo Jack provocando que los hombres rieran más._

_Gisele quedó humillada consigo misma mientras que una mujer de cabellos rojos (teñidos) se acercaba con Gisele y la tomaba de los brazos. Jack también la reconoció..._

_- Scarlett.- dijo Jack abriendo los brazos._

_PLAF...recibió una bofetada por parte de ella._

_- Podrán decirnos todo lo que se les antoje en esta Isla...pero a pesar de que nosotros nos la ganamos de esta manera no quiere decir que dejemos de ser mujeres con clase y sabemos de sentimientos.- dijo Scarlett llevándose a Gisele que bañaba en lágrimas su rostro y se retiraban._

_Jack no tomó importancia a lo que decían y salió del bar como si nada hubiera pasado y los hombres volvieron a golpearse entre ellos. La noche era espesa, y la compañía de la Isla ya no era lo que Jack quería experimentar más...sólo salió a caminar observando las mismas escenas que hace 2 o 3 meses había visto...mujeres ofreciéndose por dinero, teniendo relaciones en las calles y los hombres cubriéndose de vino conversando o diciendo mentiras. Decidió que lo mejor era regresar al Perla Negra y pasar un rato pensando ahí cuando en el muelle observó a una joven que estaba siendo sujetada a la fuerza por un hombre de 50 0 60 años de edad que traía dinero en su mano y la otra la sujetaba por la cintura._

_- Eres una hermosa mujer...-_

_- �¡SUÉLTEME!- gritaba la chica y Jack no se apresuró en el paso, puesto que se dirigía al muelle y tarde o temprano a ver qué pasaba._

_Pero se tuvo que apresurar al ver que ahora que el hombre dejó de sujetarla para darle una fuerte bofetada a la chica que la tumbó al suelo y esta comenzó a toser fuerte, no pudo controlarlo y el hombre se disponía a ponerse encima de ella y esta se resignaba. Jack llegó y sacó su espada apuntando al cuello al hombre que se detuvo._

_- Disculpe...creo que la dama no quiere nada con usted...- dijo Jack y el hombre se levantó._

_- Vaya, Jack Sparrow como siempre metiéndose en lo que no le importa.- dijo el hombre escupiéndole y guardando la mota de dinero en su pantalón._

_Jack apuntaba al hombre y comenzó a caminar, sabía que él iba a retroceder y de un momento a otro se detuvieron. Jack observó (sin dejar abajo la guardia) a una chica de ojos azules con cabello rojo y maquillaje corrido...tosió un par de veces ligeramente. Jack ofreció una mano para que se levantara y esta la aceptó._

_El hombre miró con recelo a Jack y a la joven, Sparrow viró notándolo y le amenazó..._

_- Retírate de aquí, no quiero verte de nuevo con esta dama o si no la pagarás...- mencionó Jack y el hombre se fue._

_Jack guardó su espada y miró que la joven estaba un tanto alejada, pero estando en el muelle todavía. _

_- Tranquila amor, ya no llores, el hombre malo se fue...¡paf!- dijo intentando hacerla reír y sólo consiguió que la chica esbozara una sonrisa ligera._

_- Gracias señor Sparrow...- mencionó _

_- No no no no, no te preocupes.- lo dijo muy rápido (como si estuviera borracho)._

_Un momento de silencio pasó cuando Jack se iba al Perla Negra...ella lo detuvo._

_- ¡Jack!.- Jack entrecerró las cejas como si nadie lo llamara por su nombre desde hace mucho tiempo._

_- ¿Yo?- preguntó._

_- Nada...sólo quería...- dijo la joven mientras que Jack se le acercaba._

_- Tu rostro me es familiar...¿te he amenazado antes?- preguntó Jack._

_- Sé que es un pirata, pero no...no me conoce...a no ser que mi nombre le suene, soy Cecilia.- dijo la chica sonriendo como una cortesana suele hacer._

_- Ah entonces no...adiós.- dijo Jack y Cecilia lo detuvo por el hombro._

_- Entonces permítame mostrarle mi agradecimiento...se lo merece esta noche...- dijo la joven acercándose al capitán de manera sensual._

_- ...como le decía...este es mi barco, el Perla Negra...y me tengo que ir.- dijo Jack intentando librarse de la joven, pero no podía negar los atractivos de ella._

_- Me encantaría conocer por dentro el barco...a no ser que sus marineros estén dormidos.-_

_- Para nada...una mujer abordo es de mala suerte.- dijo Jack sonriendo._

_- ¿Va a rechazar a algo que es gratis por hoy?- dijo Cecilia tomando el pecho de Jack._

_- Está bien, sólo lo verás y te marcharás¿de acuerdo?-_

_Cecilia y Jack subieron al Perla Negra, mientras Jack recordaba lo bien que había sucedido esa noche...la noche en que se entregaron sin sentir nada a cambio y sin recibir nada...compañía placentera como se dice normalmente...sin embargo, el cómo ella abordó al Perla para ir a Port Royal, fue una historia diferente...pensó que nunca la volvería a ver pero estaba muy equivocado, ya que al momento de partir, ella se había escondido en una de las balsas y la descubrió...pero al sentir nuevamente los deseos que la joven le daba...no se pudo negar en ayudarle. Y a medida en que pasaron los días y las semanas, por primera vez conoció a una mujer..._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

El beso llegó a romperse cuando ambos estaban recostados en la cama mirándose uno al otro con poca ropa...Cecilia sentía que Jack quería terminar por hacer lo empezado, pero pronto llegarían y no les daría tiempo después para vestirse...además, ella se sentía muy débil otra vez y eso la dejaría dormida nuevamente. Estaba segura de que eso pasaría si hacen el amor. Sin embargo, Jack sólo le susurró al oído.

"Prometo terminar esto"- para después levantarse y observar aquéllos ojos azules parecidos al mar...tal vez por eso fue que se enamoró de ella...pudo comprenderla mejor que nadie por su parecido a su amor: el mar.

El mar...una descripción difícil de decir como el tratar de describir la personalidad de una mujer a quien no conoce del todo...profundo es el mar como los sentimientos de una chica cuando se entrega a un hombre, y que la única manera de descubrir lo que hay...es entrando en él y dejándote llevar por el deseo de 'más'.

Cecilia estaba recostada boca arriba observando cómo el capitán se colocaba su sacó y sombrero y salir del camarote cerrando...fue cuando lo vio salir, y ahora a ella le tocaba el vestirse...se levantó y se colocó un vestido azul añil, que, supuestamente Jack, lo había 'encontrado' de por ahí...pero era demasiado fino como para 'encontrárselo' casualmente...un vestido que llegaba al piso y traía una cola pequeña que hacía el vestido verse largo. Traía una blusa de tirantes gruesos (sin escotes por frente ni por detrás) y por detrás era cierre de corsé. Su cabellera suelta y para variar, sólo se puso unas botas cafés para estar cómodas.

Jack entró nuevamente al camarote y visualizó a la chica de pies a cabeza. Esta volteó y se sorprendió al verlo.

¿Por qué ahora tan fina?- preguntó Cecilia.

Vamos a Port Royal...si te ven con la ropa de antes (sin ofender) podrían hacerte daño...además, un disfraz no hace mal a nadie...sin ofender nuevamente.-

O sea...¿que nunca podré ser 'dama' completa? "...sólo un disfraz..."- pensó Cecilia y Jack se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

Jack llegó y le plantó un beso en los labios.

No hace falta que te vistas de esa manera para conocerte como una 'dama'...eres una mujer y la mejor de todas...'la que más amo en estos momentos'- le murmuró al oído cuando llegaron al muelle.

**¡CAPITÁN, HEMOS LLEGADO!**- gritó Ana María desde el timón.

Excelente...vamos.- Jack pasó por los marineros que bajaban por el muelle para atar el barco y dio la indicación de que se quedaran en el barco.

Cecilia salió y Ana María le sonrió...se le acercó.

Yo jamás me podría ver bien en un...vestido.- dijo Ana María con total sinceridad.

Al menos no en uno de estos...'es algo incómodo caminar con naturalidad'.- le dijo al oído y Ana María se rió un poco.

FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO.

**Notas: **si ya sé que me he tardado un buen, pero espero que haya valido la pena jajajaja. Bueno es que tardo en inspirarme y ahora que ando inspirada pss se me ocurrió seguir con la historia.

Sopas, se cuidan.

Vanity Angel


End file.
